Amy Hughes
|Death = Defeated by Jessie Tyler|DeathEp = "She Talks to Angels"|Relations = Garrett Sykes (kissed) (deceased) Alex Powell (fake ex-boyfriend) (deceased)|Fate = Deceased|Other = |Other1 = }}Amy Hughes is one of the main characters and the main antagonist of Dead of Summer. She pretty much can be described as a psychopath who only feels a connection with Malphas (demon). She also killed her father, mother, and brother, along with Dave, Cricket, Joel, and Garrett. She was believed to be the innocent one however she is the evil one, which is a perfect match for Malphas. Biography 'Early Life' After a change in her family's situation, Amy transferred to a new school and met her lab partner and classmate, Margot Tate, who disliked her at first. The two eventually become best friends and plan to go to Camp Stillwater together. However, at a house party which the two attend, the police show up to arrested drunken teens, and a panicked Margot flees upstairs with Amy. While trying to escape through a window, Margot ends up dangling off the roof while Amy tries to save her she tells Margot that and eventually grabs her bracelet from her wrist and lets go, which results in Margot slipping and falling to her death, something that Amy made everyone believe she felt guilty for. 'Season 1 ' Amy is the new girl and arrives at Camp Stillwater. She is haunted by her past. Amy and Alex go on a date to an old cabin in the woods. Amy gets hit by lightning. Amy's body is used as a host for Cricket's spirit and pressumably Holyoke's spirit to talk through when Blair and the other counselors use an Ouija board. Amy is used as bait to capture Damon Crowley and his friends doing their satanist rituals since they have been targeting her since day one. Except it doesn't go as planned, and she is taken back to their cave and appears to be sacrificed for them to live for all eternity. However, she gets saved by Garrett and lives. Amy wants to end the summer in a special way, so she invites Alex on another date in the woods. The others find her and the demon in Amy stabs Joel. She is then captured by Holyoke and taken to his cabin. The group is doing everything to get Malphas out of Amy. Meanwhile, she mocks her friends. She is briefly freed from Malphas, but later intentionally lets him back in. It is revealed that she has killed everyone; and that she kidnapped and tied up Deb, Alex, and Blotter; as they were found bound and gagged. Killed Victims * Her Mother, Father, and Brother * Margot Tate * Dave * Jason Cohen (Blotter) * Carolina Diaz (Cricket) * Joel Goodson * Deborah Carpenter * Krissy * Garrett Sykes * Alex Powell * Several State Police officers Trivia *Amy's surname is a reference to the American screenwriter John Hughes. Production *The role of Amy was written specifically for Elizabeth Lail.ATX Festival tweet *Casting describes Amy as "a clever but nervous camp counselor who is new to Camp Stillwater. Amy is not unfamiliar with being the new girl in social situations and the pitfalls that come with it, so she tries hard to fit in with the other counselors, and others reminisce about their past summers at camp, Amy is the first to discover clues that something disturbing is going on at Stillwater".Once Upon a Time bosses reunite with Elizabeth Mitchell, Elizabeth Lail for Dead of Summer by Natalie Abrams, February 10, 2016, EW.com. *Amy is the sixth and final main character to die. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. References fr:Amy Hughes Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Counselors Category:Deceased Characters